1. Field:
The field of the invention is kitchen accessories, and more particularly such accessories for facilitating the use of food graters.
2. State of the Art:
Various approaches have been used to facilitate the use of food graters in conjunction with bowls, pans and other receptacles for the grated food. In some instances, attaching clips or the like have been provided integrally with the bodies of the graters to fasten the graters to the uppoer rims of the receptacles. In other instances, auxiliary fastening and positioning devices have been provided. Some food processing devices comprise combinations of the grater and the receptacle. Examples of the first approach include U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,714, wherein wire clips 4 and 7 hold the grater across the mouth of a bowl. U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,087, while lacking positive gripping clips, has downward projecting positioning members 17. U.S. Pat. No. 555,834 discloses a grater holder with a retractable clip to engage one side of the rim of a flat pan. U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,455 reveals a grater having three elements to approximate a conical shape fitting upon the rim of a receptacle bowl. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,720,234, 2,615,486, and 2,714,908 all disclose specialized receptacle/grater combinations. The graters are adapted for use only with particular specialized receptacles. None of the prior devices facilitate the use of a single grater with a variety of receptacles. In the typical residential kitchen, available bowls or pans are typically too large or too small for the grater so that it cannot easily be used.